


Answers

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adultery Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Thief!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but no real adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: You agree to help Chrollo out with a heist, but he has something else on his mind...
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Answers

Chrollo hadn’t elaborated on this particular job. He had just smiled enigmatically when you asked what you would be helping him steal. Though you weren’t a member of his Troupe, you gave him a hand every once in a while, since you had complementary skills, and he trusted you to not try to get him captured or killed. It was in your best interest to keep your lover safe and alive, after all. It had been some time since he had asked for your help on a job. Actually, it had been a while since you’d seen him at all. That wasn’t uncommon. The two of you would take turns meeting the other in whatever city you were heisting in that month, normally when one of you wrapped up a job. 

You’d been seeing him for almost a year now, or had it already been a year? When did you start greedily collecting the lingering stares across museum lobbies, or the way his hand brushed yours as you both reached for the same champagne flute at a gala, the moments when his eyes seemed to lock only on yours...hoarding these memories deep inside as the treasured proof of something more substantial than the sum of its parts? And when he first captured your lips on a palace balcony, the jewels you had both come to steal momentarily forgotten as the two of you finally succumbed to the mounting tension stoked by every previous encounter...you suppose you counted that as the actual beginning of your unconventional relationship with the handsome thief. So it had been about a year, after all.

...

You drum your nails on the marble top of the bar on the lowest floor of the opulent hotel. The bartender is an attractive young man who grins at you as he prepares your cocktail. His gentle brown eyes settle on your cleavage in your tight black dress, and he doesn’t charge you for the drink. You file that away for later. Chrollo seems to be running late, and you still don’t know what you’re here to steal, so any information is better than none. You reflect back on your last video call with Chrollo. 

_”Wear the black dress. The one with the low back. If anyone speaks to you, you’re the Countess Lucretia from the sister city to where we’ll be. She just married the count there, and nobody has really seen her, so they won’t question you.” Chrollo’s instructions left you wondering what you were there for. Was the real countess staying in the hotel? Somewhere nearby? How did this all tie together? You asked, and he just smirked. Assured you that he had a plan. You rolled your eyes. Didn’t he always?_

You’re distracted from your thoughts by a familiar laugh down the bar. You look over to see Chrollo, crisp in a black suit, rapt attention focused on the woman in front of him. She’s lovely, from what you can see, perfectly styled blonde tresses fall artfully around an embarrassingly huge diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires on a white gold chain. Hmph, even lovelier. You roll your eyes, taking another sip of your drink. Well, at least he’s here. Maybe he’ll tip you off to the plan, soon. You listen as their banter wanes in intensity. The murmur of the bar goes back to a somewhat normal level. Your drink is nearing its bottom, and you are about to flag down the bartender for another, when you feel a hand at the small of your back. You look over, your gaze meeting an amused grey one. 

“Hello. I don’t believe we’ve met. Come here often?” Chrollo raises an eyebrow wryly at his own overused line. You think only a moment before feigning shock at his forwardness.

“Surely we haven’t. You forget yourself. You should know I am the countess Lucretia. My husband and I are in town for his business, but he is away at the moment. He would have you arrested if he were here to see your brazenness.” You slip to the side, out of his reach. 

Chrollo smiles, obviously pleased that you’re playing along. 

“How unwise of your husband to leave his lovely young bride alone in the hotel bar.”

You laugh, softly, pressing your back against the bar to fully face the man you were trying hard to pretend to not have a connection to.

“Oh, he trusts me to comport myself as a countess should. And you? What brings you here?” You are hoping Chrollo will give you a better clue as to what he expects from you. Instead, he discreetly slips a key card into your hand. 

“Just looking for a good time, Countess. I see your drink is empty. Please, allow me to buy you another.”

You spend the next half hour talking to your lover as though you had never before met. It is weird, but interesting, feeling like you are being seduced by him all over again. You have your part to play, and he, his (though you don’t know what part he is playing, as he never told you). After a while, his hand caresses yours, and he suggests you two retire for the night. You make noises about your husband returning, though you both know that will not be the case. 

Chrollo leads the way to the floor and room on the key card. He knows the way better than you, as this was his plan, and you follow him curiously. In the elevator, he presses himself against your back, hands roving over your curves, as you move between floors. His lips trace your neck, kissing and sucking marks along the delicate skin. You let out a small moan before the doors open, revealing the hallway and the door to “your” suite. 

The two of you step out of the elevator, Chrollo leading you to the only door at the end of the hall. Is this whole floor a single suite? You still don’t know what the game is. His hand is at the small of your back the whole way, fingers toying with the soft junction of fabric and skin. When you reach the door, he looks at you expectantly, and you remember the key card he gave you. You slip it into the slot on the door, and you are mildly surprised when the light flashes green and the lock clicks open. Ok. Obviously Chrollo planned far enough ahead to secure this room? What does he need your help stealing again?

“After you, Countess.” Chrollo presses an open-mouthed kiss to the junction of your neck and shoulder, lightly sucking the skin. Much as you would love to stay there and let him continue, you step forward into the room. Chrollo flicks the light switch behind you, and the room is bathed in light from the chandelier. The room’s ceiling is high enough to accommodate the showy light fixture, and has recessed seating in front of a large window. Looking to the sides, you see a small, modern kitchen, a wet bar, and a door to what is presumably the bedroom and ensuite. 

“What a lovely room you have, Countess. Your husband has a great eye for beautiful things.” Why is he still playing a role? The two of you are definitely out of the public eye…

“I certainly like to think so. Would you like a glass of wine?” You are pretty sure you spotted a bottle by the wet bar. 

“Allow me.” Chrollo thankfully walks over to the bar while you make your way to the recessed couch, returning with the open bottle and two glasses. You’re grateful, as you have no idea where he got the corkscrew or glasses from. Tipping the bottle, he pours a small amount in each glass, tapping his against yours with a small tink.

“To beautiful things.” Chrollo smiles against his glass as he takes a small sip. You do the same, before setting your glass on the small table filling the middle of the furniture pit you’re in. You are about to ask him what he brought you here for, when his gaze turns serious and he sets his wine glass next to yours. 

“Now, where were we?” Chrollo leans in, tangling his hand in your hair as he captures your lips with his own. His tongue swirls against yours, your kiss tasting of wine. You press into him, moving closer on the couch. It has been long enough since the last time the two of you were together. Even his kiss fills you with need for more. 

Chrollo presses you back, kissing you deeply as he leans you back onto the couch, turning you so he’s between your thighs. His arms cage you as he gazes down, hair slightly mussed and a slight flush on his pale cheeks. He looks breathtakingly handsome. You run your hands up his arms, feeling the taut muscles through the layers of fabric. You hook a finger into the collar of his shirt, behind his tie, pulling him down into another searing kiss. He chuckles against your lips, reveling in how eager you are for him. You decide to play into his game, at least until he lets you in on the joke. You break the kiss.

“This is probably as far as we should go. My husband could be back any second, and I’d hate for him to find you here.” Pinned under him as you are, you’re in a good position to see the surprise and amusement glint in his grey gaze. 

“Are you sure?” He pushes his hips against yours, grinding his clothed erection against your core, and you hold back a moan. God, you want him to just fuck you right now. But he did make you wait while he flirted with that other woman…

“The count isn’t very forgiving when other men touch his things,” your eyes are wide with false sincerity. 

“Oh? And does the count touch his own things? Maybe,” he kisses down the exposed skin of your neck and cleavage, mouthing the clothed mound of your breast (earning a gasp of arousal from you), nipping his way over your dress until he comes to rest between your legs.

“Maybe if he touched them more often, they wouldn’t be so easily swayed to let _others_ touch them.” Hiking your dress up, he hooks his fingers under your panties, slipping them down, and adjusting himself and your legs until he could get them off of you. Back between your thighs, he casually hooks both of your legs over his shoulders. You’re aware of your heels still being on, and try to take care not to snag his suit jacket. However, all thoughts go out of your head as he presses a finger against your opening, gathering your slick and slipping upward through your folds to trace a slow circle around your clit. You let out a sharp breath, tinged slightly with a needy moan.

“Oh, Countess. It must have been some time since the count has touched his things,” he presses the finger into you, curling it against your G-spot as he speaks, “Let me touch you instead.”

Chrollo lowers his mouth to your clit, wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud as he continues to finger you. He sucks lightly, gently flicking his tongue against it, and slips another finger into your opening. Licking lazy circles around your clit with the flat of his tongue, he finds a rhythm with his hand that has you on the edge of orgasm in no time at all. You trail your fingers through his soft hair, whimpering as you buck against his face. If he would just pick up the pace a little…

Instead, Chrollo stops. He withdraws his fingers from your heat, and starts to sit up. You let out a disappointed noise, starting to sit up to follow after him.

“Actually, Countess, I was hoping to see the bedroom of your suite. If you wouldn’t mind.”

You stand, grabbing his hand as you stumble around the table before kicking off your heels and scampering up the stairs from the recessed seating. Chrollo follows you, considerably more gracefully, allowing himself to be led to the only door in the suite. As you open the door, you have no idea what to expect. If you weren’t so damn horny, you’d probably remember that you are in the middle of what you thought was supposed to be a heist, but as of yet had turned into a makeout session and some awesome oral with Chrollo. Chrollo, who chuckles as you come to a complete stop at the sight of the room before you.

Rose petals grace the bed, and candles cover every hard, flat surface. When did he have time to set this up? It had to have taken an hour to light all these candles...You look back at him, all your questions apparent on your face. Chrollo leans in to kiss you slowly, mouth moving lazily against yours, and you taste yourself on his tongue. You’re still confused. His arms wrap around your shoulders, and you wrap yours around his waist as he deepens the kiss, pressing against you until you can feel how ready he is to have you. 

He pulls back after a moment, smirking as you notice the slight weight against your chest, just below the hollow of your throat. You reach up to feel, then look down to see what’s in your hand. Giant diamond, small sapphires, white gold setting and chain. You meet Chrollo’s eyes again, and note that along with the heat in his gaze, he looks smug. Satisfied. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why?” You’re genuinely puzzled.

You’re slowly turned around, and nimble fingers unzip your dress as Chrollo’s lips and teeth find your shoulder and neck again. You feel his breath against your ear as your dress falls to the ground, your complicated, nearly invisible bra following shortly after. 

“Why what, _Countess_? This is your room. It would seem you came to the hotel bar with the intention of seducing someone. How improper. What would your husband think, if he were to find out?” He palms your ass, groping hard, and you let out a little groan, in both frustration at the continued game and at the sensation. Fine. If he wants to keep doing this, you can play his game.

“He doesn’t have to find out, does he?” You smile seductively over your shoulder, grinding your ass back against Chrollo’s still (frustratingly) clothed erection. 

“That all depends on you. Mm.” You feel Chrollo fumbling for his belt, and hear the rustle of fabric as his pants and underwear hit the ground. You turn around, helping remove his tie and unbutton his dress shirt, slipping it off along with his suit jacket. You kiss trails over his collar bones and down his chiselled chest, slowly lowering yourself to your knees on the soft carpet amidst the discarded clothes. You gently trail your fingertips up the shaft of his straining cock, stopping at the head to swipe your index finger through the precum beading there. You place your finger in your mouth, looking up at Chrollo as you do. His breath hitches at the sight of you on your knees, eager to taste him. 

“Whatever could I do to persuade you not to tell anyone of my dalliance?” You suck your finger thoughtfully, provocatively. Chrollo’s hands curl at his sides, and it’s obvious he’s resisting the urge to ball a hand in your hair and pull you onto his cock. 

“Hmm…~” You reach up to give him a slow pump, licking your lips and looking up at Chrollo.

“Do you have any suggestions?” A warning flashes in his grey eyes as they bore into your own, and you know he’s not going to let you tease him much longer. You flick your tongue over the tip of his cock, swirling over the bead of precum, and flattening against the sensitive skin just beneath the head. Chrollo lets out a soft groan as you move your hand to take more of his shaft in your mouth, and you feel a hand resting on your head. He’s being more gentle than he ever has, and you don’t know what to make of it. 

You continue sucking, taking him to the back of your throat before coming back for air. You cup and massage his balls, caress his hips and thighs, and generally do your best to let him know he’s wanted. Missed. You hope he can read the intention in every caress, every lick, every look. After a minute, he gently pushes you back, and you pull your mouth off of him with a wet pop, looking up with one eyebrow raised.

Chrollo looks down at you, eyes bright with desire. His cock twitches, inches in front of your face. He runs a hand through his hair, and laughs self-consciously.

“I won’t last long if you keep that up.” 

You smile, getting up and giving him a quick kiss before moving to the bed. You lay among the ridiculous (romantic?) rose petals, and Chrollo follows you, crawling up and settling between your legs. He cups your breast, teasing the nipple between his fingers. Lining himself up with your opening, he rubs the head of his cock against your entrance, coating himself in your slick, before taking you in one thrust. He leans down to kiss you, and you let out a wanton moan into his mouth as he sets a firm pace within you. You wrap your legs around his hips to give him a better angle, and you can’t help but rove your hands over the firm muscles of his chest, shoulders, and back, occasionally tangling a hand in his hair as he kisses you. Chrollo alternates his kisses as he fucks into you, gentle pecks over your cheeks and forehead; passionate, deep explorations of your mouth; teasing, sucking bites along your neck and clavicles. You give as good as you get, responding to his passion in kind. 

Chrollo slips a hand between you, rubbing quick circles around your clit. He presses his forehead against yours as he focuses on making you finish first. It takes no time at all to build you back to the edge of orgasm.

“Cum for me,” he murmurs above your mouth before kissing you again, and he swallows your cry as you do.

His hips stutter, rhythm erratic as he increases his pace. His eyes close above you, raven hair disheveled and clinging to his forehead as he chases his release. A few more hard thrusts, and he spills himself deep inside you with a soft groan. 

You pull him close, rolling to the side as he slips out of you. You trail fingers down the side of his face, over his lips, down his chin, before smoothing a lock of hair out of his eyes. The same restless hand caresses down his arm, finally twining fingers with his. He watches you, amused, as he catches his breath. 

“Chrollo.”

“Mm?” Good. He’s dropping the act.

“What are we stealing? Is it the room? The necklace? Something yet to be revealed? What’s going on?”

Chrollo chuckles, bringing your interlocked hands up to kiss the back of your hand. His eyes settle on the necklace he placed on you, the only thing you wear.

“The only thing we’re stealing is a moment. Well, a few days worth of moments, at least. I got this room for the weekend. Happy anniversary.”

“But why the roleplay?” Chrollo lets go of your hand, stroking up your side before tilting your chin to face him. He hooks a finger under the stolen necklace, letting it fall against your neck after a second.

“I gifted you this. You gifted me the chance to seduce you for the first time again.”

As far as answers go, how could you argue with that?


End file.
